1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a string for a sports racket, more particularly to a string having a structure that is capable of providing good wear-resistance, elasticity, and mechanical strength to a sport rackets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known type of conventional racket string is formed of a plurality of core filaments which are twisted together upon passing through an impregnating container carrying a thermoplastic resin inside for impregnating the filaments so as to increase the elasticity of the string. This type of string generally has poor wear-resistance. When the string is used in a racket, high impact and friction induced upon hitting a ball would result in severe wearing of the string.
Another conventional string is formed of a plurality of core filaments sheathed by a moisture-cured polyurethane which provides hardness to increase the wear-resistance of the string. However, this type of string has poor elasticity. Thus, reactive force produced in the string upon impact may injure the user's hand.